From Thieves to Pirates
by Drakeloch
Summary: What if Nami had two friends with her in the beginning. These two had eaten Devil fruit and were indebted to Nami and helped the thief through a great many days. How do the two of them affect her decisions.(Yea this summary is crap, to actually understand you'll have to read the story.)


From Thieves to Pirates

Chapter 1: Alvida's Raid

A/N: Okay this story may not be the best I've come up with but I had to find something to replace my finished story even though that one was 5 chapters and this one will undoubtedly be much longer( I'll aim for at least 17(gimme a break I'm still considered a noob at this; which is why the title sucks ass). Enjoy(hopefully)

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the ocean, a cruise ship was sailing past a massive whirlpool. Two of the ship's crew members were leaning on the railing of the ship when they spotted a barrel drifting in the water.

Inside the ship, passengers were enjoying their time dancing and getting along. Among them was an orange haired girl, along with another girl with silver hair and a dark blonde boy were standing beside one another. Well two were standing one was crouching.

A man wearing a blue suit(a feminine shade of blue might I add)walked up to the group and asked the orange haired girl, "Would the lovely lady like to dance?"

Said female waved her hand in a "why not" motion and the two walked of together, "Watch Nami's gonna pick his pocket." the silver haired girl sighed.

"You think it sucks the two of us can't dance don't you?" her friend asked from the floor, and she nodded, "Yeah, if we could I'd bet that you and I would be dancing right now, wouldn't you Landon?"

"That'd be a bet you'd probably win, Maria."

The girl was about to say more but was interrupted when a _large_ man in a rainbow suit strolled "suavely" up to them, "Would this young lady care to dance?"

Landon scowled at the man, 'Looks like a rejected pedophile rapist, literally he doesn't go for the kids, he goes after the ones who are after the kids.'

"Sir , I already have a boyfriend, so I'll have to politely decline the offer."

"This little man, surely you could do better."

Maria's icy black eyes narrowed, "And who are you to say I can do better? The only reason he seems so small is because you're body is so huge, fat ass!"

"Well being that my bank account is far more full than this boy's," 'The fuck is a bank account? Sounds untrustworthy.' "I'd say I'm more than qualified to say so, you little wh-"

"Do you want to live, sir?" Landon said with his eyes half closed, "Wh-what kind of question is that?" "A rather simple one, "Do you want to live, sir?", sounds very simple correct?" "Well of course I want to live!" "Then leave."

While this happened the crew man had managed to fish the barrel out of the water.

"Pirates off the starboard bow!" shouted a sailor from the crow's nest. The two dropped the barrel and scrambled to prep the ship for the upcoming battle.

The pirate ship sailed up to the side of the cruise ship.

"Alright boys, board that ship and grab anything valuable that you see!" an obese woman wearing bright colors shouted to her crew.

"Yeah!" the crew threw hooks at and boarded the cruise ship.

On the occupied ship everything had turned to chaos, everyone was cornered by the pirates, minus three.

"Alright hand over everything ya got, unless you want to go overboard." one of the pirates said menacingly.

In the hall Landon, Maria, and Nami removed their formal clothing revealing pirate/thief attire underneath.

"To the other ship." Nami commanded, "Right!" the three ran for the other ship.

* * *

A small boy with pink hair walked timidly into a room and spotted the barrel the crew had removed from the ocean.

"That's a big barrel,"(No shit) he commented, "I wonder what's in it."

He got behind the barrel and started to roll it until three of the pirates walked through the doorway in front of him.

"Hey, Koji , what cha doin'?" the biggest asked.

"Oh,I was just rolling this barrel of beer to the ship." Koji said shakily.

"Ooh, it's heavy, why don't we lighten it first?" the one with tattoos asked.

The big guy was about to open it when a boy wearing a straw hat burst from the barrel, knocking him unconscious.

"Huh, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked, the guy he'd just knocked out.

* * *

Nami was about to open one of the doors on the other ship, until it opened and someone wearing a horned helmet walked out of it and was promptly kneed in the crotch. Not two seconds later, they were shouted at,"Hey you three, what the hell are you doing on my ship!"

The three companions turned to see a large woman(Whose fat ass should have fallen through the floor boards) with a giant spiked club, glaring at them, well, answer me!"

"Lady Alvida, claims to be the most beautiful thing on the sea, uses her club to maim and kill those who oppose her and think otherwise, sensitive about her weight." Landon whispered quickly to the girls on either side of him.

"Well ma'am we came here to humbly ask if we could join your crew." Nami tried to save the situation(and prevent her from sitting on them).

"I ain't buyin' into that!" Alvida yelled at them. "you're only here to take my treasure!" She charged.

"Landon, Maria." Nami said knowing the two would know what to do.

They nodded, while Nami ran into the room to place the treasure into bags.

"Afraid we can't let you let touch Nami, she's done to much for us to allow that." Maria said, her body began to grow white fur with black stripes.

"Yeah, instead you'll deal with the two of us." Landon agreed, his body growing orange fur with black stripes and white scattered here and there.

Alvida stopped, then she started to grin, "Killing two people who've consumed devil fruit, that will certainly help my reputation." She charged again with renewed intention.

"You ready, Maria?" Landon asked getting into a stance,

"Aren't I always?" Maria responded following his example.

* * *

"What do you mean?!" the tattooed pirate shouted, "You knocked him out!"

"Hey do you guys know where I can get some food?" the kid in the straw hat asked.

"Wha- who do you think you are?!" the yellow-green haired pirate asked loudly.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm a pirate!"

The two smirked, "He serves under a different flag." they ran toward him, swords ready. Luffy grinned, cocked his arm back, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

His hand shot forward, further than humanly possible, knocking one out when it collided with his face. The one with tattoos looked at him in horror, "F-freak!" he ran off carrying his friends. Isn't it amazing how strong fear can make you physically?

* * *

Alvida swung her club, only for Landon to raise his arm and block it. Maria ducked under his arm and kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the ships mast.

Her crew started to watch the fight from the other ship. While their attention was on the fight, Nami, who had already finished her job, sneaked over and cut the ties connecting the two ships. "Landon, Maria time to go!"

"We can't leave while this bitch is coming after us!" Maria called back to her, as the captain charged again.

Maria grabbed Landon and threw him at her. Landon latched onto her shoulders and flipped, slamming her _through_ the deck.

"Let's go!" Maria was about to turn around and run to Nami, when Alvida burst from the boards.

Maria was unprepared and took a hit from the club.

'Oh shit,' Nami thought, 'she fucked up!'

"You fat bitch!" Landon growled.

Alvida's crew had their mouths hanging open in shock as Landon got on all fours and bolted toward Alvida. He tackled her to the ground and proceeded to slash her with his claws. He clamped his jaws down on her arm, breaking it. As she screamed in pain, the tiger-human hybrid picked her up and threw her as hard as he could in his current state into one of the whirlpools.

The enraged teen turned to the other vessel and released a threatening roar before carefully lifting Maria into his arms and carrying her to the dingy Nami had prepared.

Nami lowered the three of them thinking, 'Y'know with the way they defend and go out of their way for each other they might as well be together, and-' Her thoughts were interrupted by another dingy slamming into the water next to them. The only thing they saw aboard it was a kid with a face scare holding a straw hat to his head.

* * *

Chap end


End file.
